Marry? With Him?
by senayuki-chan
Summary: Sakura menyukai Sasuke setengah mati, tapi tetap aja dicuekin. Sampai satu kejadian membuat Sakura menobatkan Sasuke sebagai musuh abadinya. Tapi gimana kalau sekali ketemu mereka malah dijodohkan? Keberuntungan atau Kesialan yang akan datang? Let's check this out Guys! :D /Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Senayuki-chan**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**Rating : T+ **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.**

**Alternative Universe Fiction.**

**Warning!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Marry? With Him? (PROLOG)**

**Sakura POV**

Ku tatap pria dihadapanku dengan tak percaya. Pria dengan paras rupawan, hidung mancung, serta bibir tipisnya yang seksi. _Hell yeah!_ Tak kusangka orang ini tambah tampan tiap harinya. Aku mendecih pelan, kalau saja tidak ada kejadian '_itu' _aku pasti akan makin tergila-gila dengannya. Setelah lama tak melihatnya, dan sekarang dia malah menunjukan batang hidungnya di sini.

**Di rumahku.**

"Err… Tou-san, Kaa-san, sebenarnya ada hal apa sampai Fugaku Jii-san, Mikoto Baa-san dan **Uchiha Sasuke** datang kesini?" Tanyaku dengan penekanan dinama terakhir sekaligus melempar tatapan tajamku kearah pria yang kini tengah menatapku datar.

Ku layangkan ekspresi tak sukaku kepadanya sambil membatin.

_Aku. Tidak. Takut. Padamu. BAKA!_

Dan, HEELLLLL!

Entah mataku yang salah lihat atau bagaimana. Pria itu terkekeh kecil dan menaikan alis kanannya sekilas. Dan hal itu sukses memancing emosiku naik. Sial! Kalau saja tidak ada orang tua disini, akan ku hampiri pria itu! Serta ku layangkan pukulanku kewajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengepal kedua tanganku kuat-kuat.

_Haa~aah sabar Sakura._

Aku teringat kembali dengan alasan apa yang membuat keluarga Uchiha datang ke rumahku. _Well, _aku tak akan heran jika yang datang adalah Fugaku Jii-san ataupun Mikoto Baa-san karena mereka memang sering datang ke rumahku ini entah membicarakan soal bisnis atau sekedar mampir untuk melepas rindu. Karena orangtuaku memang telah bersahabat lama dengan pasangan Uchiha tersebut.

Tapi, jika mereka datang dengan anaknya -yang sekali lagi ku katakan sangat menyebalkan—itu akan berbeda lagi ceritanya. Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu harusnya berada di Amerika sekarang.

"Begini Sakura, Tou-san dan Fugaku Jii-san sebenarnya sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama," Entah kenapa tiba-tiba keringat dingin keluar begitu saja dari keningku, aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres disini, ku lirik Fugaku Jii-san yang menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahku.

_TERSENYUMM?! Oh Kami-sama, ini mencurigakan… sangat mencurigakan._

"kami berencana untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke."

"NAANIIII?!" aku berteriak tanpa sadar setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Tou-san ku barusan. Ku tunjukkan pandangan tak percayaku kesemua orang yang ada diruang keluarga ini. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin meledak.

Tapi, ketika melihat kedua orang tua ku dan orang tua Sasuke mengusap-usap dada mereka, aku jadi merasa bersalah sendiri. Lalu, aku melirik Sasuke yang tengah membersihkan kupingnya dengan jari telunjuknya, ia balas melirikku dan memperlihatkan seringainya.

_WHAT!? Dia sudah gila. Benar-benar gila!_

"Kenapa Sakura, bukankah kau menyukai Sasuke?"

**JLEB!**

Ah… kalimat yang paling tak ingin kudengar. Mikoto Baa-san memandangku dengan tatapan heran dan kecewa.

"Bu-bukan begitu…"

"Bukan berarti iya. Kau menyukai Sasuke." Kali ini Kaa-san yang menyelaku.

_Heeii!Adakah yang dapat membantuku disiniii? _

"Baiklah, sudah ditentukan. Kau dan Sasuke akan menikah titik." Ucap Tou-san tegas. Gawat! Jika Tou-san sudah berkata seperti itu berarti tidak dapat dibantah lagi.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah Sasuke masih kuliah di Amerika? Lagipula, Apakah bisa begitu cepatnya menentukan pernikahan?" tanyaku lagi dengan wajah memelas dan sedikit errr merana?

"Tenang saja Sakura sayang. Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan sekarang dia telah bekerja di Uchiha Bussines membantu Jii-san." Jawab Fugaku Jii-san kalem.

BAGUS!

Aku melupakan satu hal, Sasuke itu jenius. Otaknya tidak dapat diremehkan.

_Sial. Sial. Sial._

"Benarkan Sasuke?" Tanya Paman Fugaku kepada anak menyebalkannya itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kizashi Jii-san serta Mebuki Baa-san tidak usah khawatir tentang kehidupan Sakura setelah menikah denganku." jawab Sasuke dengan **santai.**

_Sasuke kurasa kau harus masuk kerumah sakit jiwa sekarang juga!_

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan horor, apa dia tidak mengingat kajadian dulu? Apa dia mengalami Amnesia tingkat akut?

"Kyaaa! Sasuke, aku akan sepenuhnya percaya kepadamu. Kau tau sendirikan betapa merepotkannya merawat Sakura."

_Ibuuuu… kumohon jangan percaya omongan orang ini. _

Aku ingin berbicara lagi, namun selalu saja disela oleh Okaa-san dan Mikoto Baa-san, yang kini tengah merencanakan hal-hal mengenai pernikahan. Dan alhasil, aku hanya membuka-tutupkan mulutku yang tak kesampaian berbicara.

Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Mungkin itulah yang dapat diibaratkan dengan kondisiku sekarang. Semua sudah diputuskan dan semuanya seperti sudah direncanakan sejak lama. Satu orang gadis malang melawan Lima orang tak terbantahkan? Tentu saja aku kalah.

Dan sekarang, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah pasrah, rasanya air mataku ingin keluar begitu saja. Tidak terima dengan kekalahan telakku ini. Kutundukan kepala pinkku ini, melirik lagi kearah Sasuke dan dia menatap ku dengan pandangan.

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pink!—smirk._

_HUAAAA! Apa yang akan terjadi kepadakuuuu? OHH KAMI-SAMA TOLONG!_

**TBC…**

**Salam Kenal semua :D**

**Well, akhirnya setelah tiga tahun berada di FFn ini menjadi reader sejati-.-" aku memutuskan untuk mempublish fic disini. Sebenarnya, fic ini pernah aku post di Blog pribadiku dan hampir aku hapus. Hahahaha.**

**Tapi karena sayang, maka aku putuskan untuk aku publish disini setelah aku ubah-ubah dibeberapa bagian. Sekedar info, kalau misalnya ada reader yang suka fanfic Korea terutama EXO, aku pernah buat dan judulnya itu 'Menyebalkan!'—bukan promosi loh. Sekedar info aja, fic ini adalah fanfic yang mendasari inti cerita dari 'Menyebalkan!'**

**Hem, sebelumnya mohon maklum kalau penulisannya aneh. Well, inilah aku. Tapi, aku tetap akan berusaha dengan baik untuk memperbaiki penulisanku ini.**

**Apakah Fic ini diteruskan? Okay, tanpa banyak cincong lagi.**

**Mind to review guys? :D**

**-Senayuki-chan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Senayuki-chan**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**Rating : T+ **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.**

**Warning!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Marry? With Him? (Chapter 1)**

**Author POV**

_Five Years Ago…_

Haruno Sakura seperti biasa, mencari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sangat tahu dimana tuan muda Uchiha itu berada. Walau setiap hari tempat yang Sasuke kunjungi akan selalu berbeda. Ya, karena ia sangat mengetahui sikap pria bermata hitam itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kecil ia selalu bersama Sasuke.

_Well, _menguntit lebih tepatnya.

Setelah sampai ketempat yang ia perkirakan. Sakura langsung berlari-lari kecil dengan raut wajah gembira. Benar saja, Sasuke berada di sana, di bawah pohon rindang dekat taman belakang sekolah. Laki-laki penyuka buah tomat itu tengah serius membaca sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal ditangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura segera menghampiri laki-laki tampan itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura dari balik pohon.

Rambut merah muda milik Sakura yang panjang menjuntai indah mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Sasuke yang dipanggil hanya mendengus tidak suka. Heran kenapa gadis ini selalu saja tahu dimana ia berada? Padahal dia sudah mencari tempat dimana orang lainpun tidak mengetahui keberadaanya.

Sasuke segera berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke… kau mau kemana? Akukan ingin bicara…" Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak, mengingat jarak dirinya dan Sasuke yang agak jauh.

Sasuke berhenti, menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kelas."

Dan laki-laki itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus kecewa, gagal lagi deh usahanya untuk berbicara.

Apakah Sasuke tidak tahu? Ia sungguh-sungguh menyukai laki-laki itu. Tulus. Tidak seperti teman-teman di sekolahnya yang mengagumi Sasuke secara fisik dan materi. Entah kapan, perasaan yang dimiliki gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tumbuh. Sejak kecil mungkin?

"Sasuke… aku sangat menyukaimu."

**...**

Jam belajar, tengah berjalan di Konoha Gakuen. Sakura maupun Sasuke telah berada dikelasnya mengikuti pelajaaran yang sedang berlangsung. Beruntungnya Sakura dapat sekelas dengan Sasuke, mengingat kelas apa yang dimasuki Sasuke. Yap, kelas alkselerasi. Kelas dimana orang-orang pintar berada. Dan yang membuat Sakura bersyukur adalah kami-sama telah memberinya otak yang agak lebih untuk masuk kekelas tersebut.

Sasuke yang memang bersikap ke Uchiha-an (?) yang berarti pintar, tau adat istiadat keluarga, selalu rajin, kini memperhatikan Anko-sensei dengan seksama. Beda halnya dengan Sakura. Gadis itu malah terus memperhatikan Sasuke sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke berkali lipat lebih tampan dengan Kaca mata full framenya. Bagaimana hidung mancungnya yang dihinggapi kaca mata, bagaimana wajah serius Sasuke yang memperhatikan pelajaran, dan bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke sebegitu seksinya.

Haahh... memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura benar-benar meleleh.

Anko-sensei yang tengah mengajar saat itu melihat gerak-gerik Sakura dengan mata tajamnya. Gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang memang pantas diberi hukuman.

Dengan tangan yang menyiapkan kuda-kuda Anko-sensei segera melemparkan kapur dengan kencang kearah Sakura, dan dalam hitungan detik kapur tersebut hinggap di kepala merah muda milik gadis tersebut.

TUUKK!

"Auwww… ittai!" Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Bagaimana tidak kesakitan? Lemparan kapur Anko-sensei sangatlah kencang. Saat menengok kearah sumber kapur, Sakura langsung mematung, Karena melihat Anko-sensei yang tengah menolak pinggang berada dihadapannya.

Glup.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil tertawa garing melihat tampang sangar senseinya.

"Gomen, Sensei. Hehehe."

_HABIS RIWAYATMU SAKURAAAA!_

Dan detik itu juga suara Anko-sensei menggelegar dikelas tersebut. Suara tawa murid-murid pun segera berdatangan.

Disisi lain Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang meringis ketakutan dengan sebelah tangan memangku kepalanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Uchiha muda itu.

Hem… hal menarik mungkin?

**...**

Disebuah kamar bernuansa kuning gading, kini terdapat dua orang gadis yang tengah berbincang-bincang. Yahh… walau sejak tadi yang bersuara hanya gadis bernama Haruno Sakura pemeran utama kita ini.

"Huaaa! Kenapa aku selalu sial Ino?" Racau Sakura kepada Sahabat sedari kecilnya itu. Ino yang memang terbiasa dengan keluh kesah Sakura hanya memasang wajah maklum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabat tercintanya itu.

"Sudah Sakura, makanya yang di otakmu itu jangan si Uchiha terus! Sekali-kali pikirkan lelaki yang lain. Banyak loh yang suka sama kamu." Ujar Ino menasihati Sahabatnya itu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi disembunyikan oleh kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"TIDAK! Kau kan tau Ino aku itu sudah mencintai Sasuke sejak kecil. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?"

"Ji-dat! Kau ini cari mati ya? Ya jelaslah aku pernah jatuh cinta. Kau kan tau berapa banyak pacarku. HAHAHA." ujar Ino bangga.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya. "Apanya yang jatuh cinta, kalau hampir setiap minggu kau selalu bergonta-ganti pacar?"

Ino menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Eits, jangan salah. Oh ya bicara tentang jatuh cinta, apa kau tidak pernah berfikir? Bisa saja Sasuke sudah menyukai seseorang. Dan itulah yang membuat mu selalu ditolaknya."

"Tidak Ino, aku sudah memastikannya dengan menanyakan ke Bibi Mikoto. Dan katanya Sasuke tidak perah menyukai seseorang."

_Walau aku masih ragu tentang hal itu._ Batin Sakura meneruskan.

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan ke Sasuke langsung?" Tanya Ino lagi yang dibalas dengan gelengan lemah oleh Sakura.

"Apakah aku harus menanyakannya langsung? Apa kau yakin jika aku bertanya kepadanya akan langsung dijawab?"

"Err… 99,9% pastinya akan ditolak. Tapi selama masih ada 0,1% walau sedikit pasti ada jalankan? Hehehe," Jawab Ino yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari Sakura.

"Siapa yang tahu?" lanjutnya lagi sambil berlari, sebelum sebuah bantal mengenai tubuhnya.

**...**

Dengan hati berdebar-debar gadis bermata emerald itu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membereskan buku-buku yang berada di meja miliknya. Sakura telah memikirkan ini secara matang sejak ia diberi saran oleh Ino. Ya, kali ini Sakura memutuskan untuk menanyakan seseorang yang Sasuke suka secara langsung.

Kelas berubah hening setelah siswa-siswa yang lain keluar dari kelas. Dan tinggalah Sakura beserta Sasuke dikelas, walau begitu tetap saja Sasuke menghiraukan Sakura yang berada disampingnya. Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada gugupnya. Merasa dipanggil Sasuke segera membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Ahh… setidaknya Sasuke masih menganggap Sakura dengan memanggil namanya. Sakura sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu. Sementara Sasuke masih menunggu respon gadis didepannya, tangan kirinya ia masukan kedalam saku celana berwarna biru dongkernya. Sebelah tangan lainya ia gunakan untuk memegang tas punggung yang ia gunakan. Wajah datarnya selalu terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Melihat Sasuke secara langsung seperti ini membuat wajah Sakura merona karena memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Sasuke yang tidak sabar mengeluarkan suaranya kembali

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau membuang waktuku!"

"Ah, a-ano aku…" gagap Sakura, kuso! Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini ia malah gugup? Padahal tadi Sakura sudah memantapkan hatinya.

Ia mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya kembali. Dengan meremas roknya, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mantap.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau suka Sasuke," melihat raut perubahan wajah tuan muda Uchiha di depannya Sakura segera bergegas melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"emm, maksudku, kau selama ini kelihatannya tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis manapun. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui ini. Jujur aku sangat penasaran, dan ini menggangguku."

_Huft… akhirnya aku menanyakannya juga._

Dengan hati berdebar Sakura menunggu jawaban lawan bicaranya itu, ia berdoa dalam hatinya yang paling dalam. Agar tidak ada seorangpun yang Sasuke sukai.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat tidak suka seseorang mencoba mengetahui kehidupan pribadiku. Tidak cukupkah kau mengikutiku setiap saat?" Sasuke berkata pedas dengan menatap tajam Sakura. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk, tidak tahu tapi hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengarnya.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, ku kira kau sudah tahu jawabannya! Aku tidak menyukai siapapun." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, pria berambut raven itu segera meninggalkan kelas.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan darinya. Saat pria itu bilang tidak menyukai siapapun, mata pria itu segera mencari objek lain selain Sakura yang berada dihadapannya tadi.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu…" dengan langkah gontai Sakura segera meninggalkan kelasnya.

Sakura merutuki Ino, benar-benar dugaan tepat.

"99,9% he?"

**...**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian saat itu. Sakura? Ia tetap melaksanakan kebiasaanya. Dengan mencari dimana Sasuke berada. Tapi, gadis itu tak menemukan anak laki-laki itu dimanapun, lelah dengan pencariannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kantin sekolah.

Seperti kantin-kantin sekolah lain yang selalu ramai dan berisik. Mengingat keadaan seperti ini, tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada disini. Dengan santai Sakura meminum jus strawberry yang dipesannya barusan.

"Segarnyaa~" ucap Sakura setelah meminum jusnya. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya kearah pintu keluar kantin.

"Hah?"

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia berkali-kali mengusap matanya agar meyakinkan kalau itu benar dia. Ya dia! Uchiha Sasuke. Berada dikantin? Dengan seorang gadis?

"Sedang apa dia disini? Dengan seorang gadis pula." ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, tersirat nada cemburu dikalimatnya barusan.

Dengan reflek Sakura mengintai kegiatan kedua orang itu. Sasuke beserta gadis tadi berjalan kearah belakang sekolah. Berbagai macam pertanyaan hinggap di kepala gadis bermata emerald tersebut.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Ada hubungan apa mereka?

Kenapa harus ke tempat yang sepi seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti, ia berbicara sebentar dengan gadis yang bersamanya tadi. Tanpa banyak bicara gadis tersebut pergi meninggalkan pria bermata Onyx tersebut.

"Sakura, keluarlah!" ucap Sasuke lantang.

Tidak disangka pria itu mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia meringis sekaligus khawatir, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya.

_Sial. Kami-sama~ tolong aku._

Dilain sisi aura-aura tidak menyenangkan mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke. Sepertinya kesabaran yang ia miliki sudah habis kepada gadis yang tengah dihadapanya sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

_Well,_ Sangat Uchiha sekali.

"Ano, Gomennasai… aku penasaran. Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua?"

Mendengar alasan Sakura, Sasuke mendengus dengan kesal.

"Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali. Tidak ada hubunganya denganmu!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Apa gadis itu adalah… gadis yang Sasuke-kun suka?" Tanya Sakura, wajahnya ia tekuk. Menyembunyikan air mata yang hampir terjatuh. Hatinya sakit, melihat orang yang ia sukai bersama gadis lain, ditambah dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menyayat hatinya.

_Harusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan ucapannya. Tapi, kenapa sesakit ini?_

"Lihat aku!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura dengan ragu mendongakkan wajahnya, ia bersyukur dapat menyembunyikan air matanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan, cukup lama. Walau begitu Sakura tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan lelaki dihadapannya tersebut. Apa lagi dengan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan tak karuan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya frustasi. Kenapa gadis didepannya ini tidak mengerti juga?

"Jangan pernah ikut campur dengan urusanku lagi. Kau tahu? Ini sangat **mengganggu**." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura mengeratkan tangannya didepan dada, seakan berusaha menahan sakit yang diterimanya.

"Go-gomen jika selama ini aku mengganggumu." ucap Sakura lirih setelah itu ia segera beranjak pergi dari sana dengan berlari. Sekilas Sasuke melihat air mata yang terhempas begitu saja setelah kepergian gadis bersura merah jambu tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Kenapa Sasuke? Menyesal ya?

**...**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura mencoba menghindari Sasuke. Rasanya Sakura ingin menyerah saja. Bagaimana tidak sakit jika sudah bertahun-tahun perasaanmu tidak dibalas-balas juga? Apa lagi ditambah dengan ucapan kasar serta tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Haaahh… benar-benar membuat frustasi. Ku rasa aku harus masuk rumah sakit spesialis hati detik ini juga!" teriak Sakura tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitar lorong yang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

Sakura mengambil telepon genggam miliknya disaku roknya. Ia segera memberi sebuah pesan kepada sahabat kecilnya, Ino.

_**To **_Ino-pig

**Hei pig! Aku rasa aku sudah gila, nanti aku kerumah mu. Kau harus mewaraskan ku lagi! **

Setelahnya Sakura beranjak kembali ke ruang kelasnya.

**...**

"Kau serius?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya!" jawab Ino dengan mantap.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Kau yang gila jidat!" Ino memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa… aku harus?" Tanya Sakura –lagi- dengan ragu. Muncul perempatan di dahi Ino, gadis pirang itu menatap sahabatnya gemas.

"_WHAT EVER!_ Apakah tidak ada pembicaraan selain menanyakan, kau serius? Apa aku harus? HAH?!" Jawab Ino yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

Ia sudah sangat frustasi dengan kelakuan Sakura saat ini. Kenapa sih Sakura harus punya masalah yang berbelit seperti ini?

"Ino~ aku takut dia menolakku." rujuk Sakura.

"Itu sudah jadi resiko dirimu Sakura!" geram Ino, menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah…" Sakura menunduk. Masih ragu dengan keputusannya. Ino yang melihat hal tersebut langsung memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya itu, lalu menatap mata emerald sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"Dengar Sakura! Tidak peduli bagaimana nanti. Kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu? Pada akhirnya semua akan mengetahui apa yang tidak diketahui sebelumnya. Jadi mau sekarang ataupun nanti hasilnya akan sama kalau kau tidak berusaha."

Sakura memandang wajah Ino dengan terharu, lalu tersenyum.

"Arigatou Ino." ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

**...**

Dengan mengendap-endap Sakura menaruh sebuah surat beramplop merah jambu lengkap dengan namanya di sela-sela buku yang sering Sasuke baca. Tepat setelah Sakura menaruh surat tersebut, bel masukpun berbunyi. Ia segera kembali ketempat duduk miliknya. Dengan hati berdebar gadis itu menunggu saat dimana surat tersebut akan dibuka oleh Sasuke.

Alasan tepat mengapa ia menggunakan surat daripada mengatakannya langsung adalah akhir-akhir ini Sakura menghindari Sasuke. Lalu setiap ingin mengatakan sesuatu pasti jantungnya selalu tidak bersahabat. Dan Sasuke pun selalu menatapnya seolah yang dikatakan Sakura adalah hal tak penting.

Bagimana berbicara kalau lawannya saja tidak merespon? Sakura tahu ini adalah tindakkan pengecut. Terserah yang jelas ia hanya ingin mengatakannya saja.

Sakura hampir dibuat kecewa, karena sampai saat ini pria bermarga Uchiha itu tidak pernah membuka buku yang berisi surat miliknya. Oke, dalam surat tersebut Sakura mengutarakan semua isi hatinya. Dan membuat janji bertemu setelah pulang sekolah, itu juga kalau Sasuke menerimanya.

Dengan langkah gontai gadis Haruno itu menuju kantin. Tadi, setelah bel berbunyi Sakura lah orang pertama yang keluar dari kelas.

Disisi lain…

Sasuke yang biasa mencari tempat untuk membaca pun keluar dari kelasnya. Tanpa sadar sebuah surat terjatuh dari bukunya.

Dan keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi surat tersebut. Surat milik Sakura kini tengah berada ditangan yang tidak tepat.

Merasa perutnya telah terisi penuh Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat itu banyak para siswa Konoha Gakuen berkumpul di depan mading untuk melihat berita heboh yang sedang terjadi. Dengan rasa penasaran Sakura melangkah kearah mading tersebut. Tanpa menyadari tatapan-tatapan jahil dari siswa lain kepadanya.

_I-ini kan surat milikku?!_

Betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat suratnya kini tengah terpasang indah di hadapanya. Ia membatu memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Samar-samar terdengar oleh Sakura murid yang mencibirnya atau menyemangatinya.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin Sasuke-kun menerimanya!"

"Waah, waah kasian sekali suratnya dipasang di mading."

"Semangat ya, Sakura-san!"

Dan banyak lagi.

Tapi Sakura tak perduli, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah tulisan di mading tersebut.

**Di temukan surat cinta! Disangka surat itu dibuang setelah dibaca oleh penerimanya!**

**Kepada UCHIHA SASUKE dari HARUNO SAKURA. **

Barulah dibawahnya isi surat Sakura dijabarkan. Tidak diketahui siapa orang yang telah menaruh surat itu disana.

Perasaan kecewa, marah, sedih, bercampur jadi satu di hati Sakura. Satu orang yang patut disalahkan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke membuang suratnya? Apakah sebegitu tidak sukanya Sasuke terhadap dirinya, sehingga ia membuang suratnya dan berakhir ditangan anak-anak tak bertanggung jawab seperti ini.

"Lihat itu! Uchiha datang!" celetuk salah satu murid yang berada di tempat perkara tersebut.

Mendengar hal tersebut Sakura segera membalikan badanya. Wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan kecewa tertera jelas.

Sasuke yang baru datang hanya memandang aneh sekitar. Tanpa disadari olehnya, gadis Haruno menghampirinya dengan amarah yang sangat jelas.

"Kena-"

PLAKKK

Sakura menampar wajah Sasuke dengan sangat keras. Air mata lolos dari emeraldnya yang kini memancarkan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam.

Hening sesaat sebelum tempat itu kembali ramai dengan kicauan-kicauan murid lainnya. Kaget melihat pemandangan langka seorang Uchiha ditampar di tempat umum.

"AP- apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara setengah mendesis, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Sakura yang ada dihadapannya hanya memandang Sasuke dengan rasa kecewa.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Sakura tahu ia tengah berbohong. Bagaimana bisa ia membenci seorang Sasuke? Tapi, hatinya yang sudah terlanjur sakit tak ingin memikirkan itu semua.

Lalu, Sasuke?

Lelaki itu, memejamkan matanya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah. Sasuke berusaha tenang, tidak ingin tersulut emosi.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa alasanmu?" Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Sakura. Walau gadis itu tidak menyadari jika selama ini Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya. Pasti ada alasan yang tepat hingga gadis ini marah.

"Kenapa? Kau Tanya kenapa? Lihat saja itu!" Jawab Sakura dengan sinis sambil menunjuk surat yang telah terpajang di mading. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjadi tontonan bagi para murid sekolahnya.

Lumayan gratisan.

Sasuke yang penasaran, melangkahkan kakinya menuju mading tersebut. Ia perhatikan surat tersebut, dan sedikit melebarkan matanya tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di sana.

Tapi, tanpa disadari banyak orang, ia ternyum atau tepatnya menyeringai.

Hei! Apa maksud seringaimu itu Uchiha?

"Jadi," Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya kearah Sakura.

"kau menyukai ku?"

"hah?" Sakura diam beberapa detik. Majahnya kini dipenuhi dengan rona merah, dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"TIDAK! AKU . . Itu bukan surat dariku!"

_KAU PEMBOHONG BESAR SAKURAAAA!_—Jerit Sakura frustasi dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah. Jadi, surat apa ini? Untuk Uchiha Sasuke, dari Haruno. Sakura. Heh?" Untuk kali ini Uchiha Sasuke, mahluk yang dikenal tak berekspresi itu mengeluarkan seringainya. Anak bungsu Uchiha itu sengaja menekan nama Sakura, berusaha memojokkan Sakura.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar sukses membuat Sakura tak berkutik.

Tiba-tiba suara ribut gadis-gadis yang ada disana membahana. Mereka semua tampak tak percaya dengan pemandangan langka dihadapan mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke. Seringai?

Dan mereka pingsan ditempat—oke itu lebai. Nyatanya para fan Sasuke itu hanya menjerit-jerit tak kuasa melihat pemandangan yang menggoyahkan iman itu—halah lebai lagi.

Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Sungguh. Sakura benar-benar malu. Entah akan jadi apa Sakura setelah ini.

"ITU! aku-aku—" Sakura kehabisan kata-katanya.

Murid-murid mulai menyoraki nama Sakura dan Sasuke kembali. Apa mereka fikir tempat ini tempat pertandingan?

"a—aku tidak peduli! Mulai saat ini aku akan membencimu UCHIHA SASUKE!" dengan lantang Sakura memberi tanda-tanda perang. Setelahnya, Ia membalikan tubuhnya lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Kukira itu akan sangat menyenangkan HARUNO!"

Dan sejak saat itu Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi musuh abadi. Dimanapun mereka berada, pasti akan selalu ada pertengkaran di antara mereka.

**TBC.**

**OHOHOH I'm back :D**

**Arigatou buat teman-teman yang bersedia mampir ke fanfic ku ini, senang banget hehehehe. Dan ini dia chapter satunya. Gimana? Semoga gak ngecewain. Disini aku sengaja pakai flashback mereka berdua. Alasan gak masuk akal sehingga mereka berdua jadi musuh begitu. Hahahahah #plaakkk**

**Well, benci disini bukan benci yang sampe dendam gitu kok. Sakura cuma nutupin aja perasaannya dia ke Sasuke biar gak malu ahahaha, sama yaaa gitu deh *gajenya mulai* jadi, ff ini kaya benci-benci cinta seperti itulah. Aku suka banget cerita yang jalan ceritanya kaya gitu. Bikin gemes sama senyum2 sendiri. Yaah gak taulah yah, aku bisa buat kaya gitu atau gak. Tapi, tetep usaha. **

**Buat chapter besok udah masuk ke kehidupan menikah mereka, dan kayanya bakal naik rating buat jaga-jaga, gak sampe lemon kok. Kali nyerempet-nyerempet aja ahahaha #plaaaakkk **

**BTW, makasih banyak buat yang udah review, review kalian adalah penyemangat buat aku ^^ maaf yang gak login aku gak bisa bala review kalian satu-satu. Tapi, intinya aku berterima kasih hehehe *peyuk-peyuk* buat yang login aku balas lewat PM ya. Arigatou semua :D**

**Tanpa banyak cincong lagi, MIND TO REVIEW MINNA? :D**

**-Senayuki-chan-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Senayuki-chan**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**Rating : T+ **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.**

**Warning!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Marry? With Him? (Chapter 2)**

**Author POV**

HARUNO Sakura memandang wajahnya yang terpantul di kaca dengan pandangan kosong. Masih tidak percaya dengan kondisinya saat ini. Sampai tiba-tiba suatu kejadian memalukkan terbayang begitu saja di pikirannya. Membuat wajah putihnya dihinggapi dengan rona merah merona.

Saat itu adalah saat telah diresmikannya mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi suami istri, dan mereka diberikan kesempatan untuk mencium pasangannya masing-masing. Lantas membuat Sakura mematung saat itu juga, apalagi ketika Sasuke dengan tenangnya mengangkat tudung kepala Sakura. Sakura yang tidak terima segera melototkan matanya, berusaha membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tidak suka, dan tidak mau.

Tapi, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika ia menurut saja dengan orang lain. Buktinya, setelah membalas pelototan Sakura dengan tatapan tajam miliknya yang mempesona itu serta seringai khasnya, ia segera mencium bibir Sakura tanpa _babibu_ lagi.

Ingin rasanya Sakura menampar Sasuke saat itu juga, tapi Sakura juga tahu diri. Tak mungkin 'kan ia menampar orang yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya di depan banyak orang? Bisa-bisa memalukan dirinya sendiri, oh jangan lupa dengan para _ibu-ibu_ seperti ibunya dan bibi Mikoto yang akan menambah kerunyaman dengan omelan-omelan khas _ibu-ibu_ yang entah kapan akan berakhir jika mereka sudah memulainya. _Well,_ bukan salah Sasuke juga sih kalau pria itu menciumnya. Karena Sakura memang telah menikah dengan Sasuke.

Ya. Menikah…

Menikah.

Menikah?

MENIKAAAHHHH!

"Argggghhhh!" Sakura mengacak rambut pendeknya dengan frustasi, wajahnya memerah mengingat statusnya dengan Sasuke sekarang. Apalagi mengingat jika ia telah menikah dengan orang yang ia anggap sebagai musuhnya, orang yang bisa dibilang masih Sakura…

Cintai?

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi." elaknya dengan wajah memerah.

Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa Sakura elak atas Sasuke, pria itu sedikit berubah sekarang. Seperti ia sudah lebih bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain, ia juga akan menjawab pertanyaan orang lain, yaahh… walau sekedar 'Hn-hn' saja. Dan paling penting adalah Sasuke berubah menjadi orang yang **sangat menyebalkan **sekarang. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, sialnya lagi setiap Sakura berada di dekat pria itu, jantungnya akan berdetak tak karuan. Membuat Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri dan berharap pria bermarga Uchiha itu tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang sangat kencang.

Merasa terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi super luas yang ada di kamar pribadi Sasuke di Mansion Uchiha itu, Sakura segera membersihkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi _make up_ setelah mengganti _dress_ nya dengan piyama berwarna _soft pink_ miliknya.

TOKKK! TOOKK!

"Sakura! Kau ini lama sekali!" —Sakura menghentikan kedua tangannya yang sedang membasuh muka, wajahnya seketika memerah kembali.

_Oh astagaaa!_

Sakura lupa. Di luar sana masih ada Sasuke. Haahh…

"Iya, sebentar. Dasar cerewet!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada jengkel.

Dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan Sakura menuju pintu kamar mandi. Lalu dengan kasar gadis berambut merah jambu itu membuka pintu. Dan saat pintu telah terbuka.

DEG.

BLUSHHHHH!

"AP-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAN?! BAKAA!" Teriak Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tidak kuat melihat pemandangan 'menggoda' dihadapannya.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah laku gadis dihadapannya itu. Kenapa? Apa Sasuke salah? Dia hanya melakukan kebiasaan sehari-harinya jika berada di kamarnya. Apakah salah kalau bertelanjang dada dikamar sendiri? Dasar Sakura, lihat pemandangan seperti ini saja sudah malu, apalagi yang 'lebih' nanti?

Eh?

_Bodoh!_—Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil ketika pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di otaknya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai menggodanya. Wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan wajah Sakura yang kini tengah menunduk. Lantas membuat Sakura panik dibuatnya.

"Ja-jangan mencoba menggo—"

"Kamu… istriku, kan?" lanjut Sasuke kembali mencoba menggoda Sakura dengan suara seksinya.

SKAK MAT!

_Kami-saamaaaaa!—_teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Hahaha… Minggir!" Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang masih mematung di depan pintu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, melanjutkan niat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya itu. Dan tepat saat Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandi, pria itu mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu sakral untuk Sakura.

"Dasar, **dada rata.**"

BLAM—pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang kini menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah murka.

"UCHIHA SASUKE KELUAR KAUUUUU! SHANNARROOOOOO!"

...

"Kita buat perjanjian." Ucap Sakura dengan nada jengkel, masih kesal dengan kelakuan pria yang kini dengan santainya membaca buku di atas kasur bersikap seolah tak ada yang pernah terjadi tadi.

Dan sampai beberapa detik bersilam, pria itu masih tak berkomentar. Diam, sambil membalik lembar demi lembar buku yang tengah ia baca. Membuat Sakura geram dibuatnya.

_Dasar menyebalkan! Dia kira aku ini angin?_

Sebenarnya, ada sedikit perasaan canggung hinggap didiri Sakura. Apalagi mengingat kondisi mereka berdua yang kini tengah berada di kamar milik Sasuke. Oh, jangan lupa dengan status mereka berdua sebagai suami istri. Yang berarti, mereka harus tidur seranjang, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan malu.

Kalau saja mereka tidak berada di rumah utama Uchiha, Sakura dengan tak segan-segan akan meminta tidur di kamar lain.

Ya, mereka memang berada di kamar Sasuke yang ada di rumah utama Uchiha. Kedua orang tua Sasuke lah yang meminta untuk menginap di sini, sambil menunggu Sasuke menemukan rumah yang tepat untuk mereka. Dan tentu saja, Sakura tidak akan berani membantah.

_Haa~aah… _Sakura melepas nafasnya lelah.

"Sasuke, ayo kita suit!" Sakura mencoba berbicara lagi dengan Sasuke, dan sukses. Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"ya, kita lakukan suit untuk menentukan siapa yang akan tidur dikasur." Ucapnya dengan nada riang.

_BRUKK _Sasuke menutup bukunya dengan kencang. Lalu menatap Sakura dengan mata elangnya yang tajam.

DEGH.

Lantas, membuat jantung Sakura terpompa dengan kencang setelah melihatnya. Dengan canggung Sakura menggaruk pipi meronanya.

"Hn, tidak." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Hei ada apa dengan pria ini? bukankah ini adalah ajakkan yang bagus? Mereka tidak mungkin tidur satu ranjangkan? Mereka kan musuh.

_Em, tapi kenapa aku senang ya?—_pikir Sakura sekilas, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan setelah sadar apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Na-nani? Kenapa? Kita tak mungkin satu ranjang 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Dasar gadis aneh, tentu saja kita harus satu ranjang. Bagaimana aku membuat 'anak' kalau kau tidak tidur denganku?"

BLUSSHHH!—wajah Sakura benar-benar merah sekarang.

"APA KAU GILAA?!"

"Hn," Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura sebentar. Lalu ia berdiri dari kasur, menghampiri Sakura yang kini panik mengetahui Sasuke berjalan kearahnya.

_WAwawawawa… ini bukan Sasuke. Sasuke itu tidak frontal seperti ini—_Sakura makin panik setelah Sasuke sampai tepat satu meter dihadapannya.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU! KITA INI MUSUH! KYAAAAA BERHENTIIIIIII!" Sakura berteriak ketika kini Sasuke lebih merapatkan dirinya lagi kearah Sakura. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku—" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya kearah kuping Sakura yang memerah, lalu tangan kiri Sasuke menggapai tangan kanan Sakura, menjauhkan dari wajah merona milik gadis musim semi itu, kemudian meremas tangan itu dengan pelan. "—kenapa aku merasa, kau tambah tergila-gila padaku, Sakura?"—dan kalimat itu ditutup Sasuke dengan mencium kuping Sakura yang memerah.

Sakura? Jangan ditanya lagi, seluruh tubuhnya seperti tidak punya tulang. Ia merasa meleleh dan gila secara bersamaan. Meleleh dengan sikap lembut Sasuke. Gila, karena ia seperti mempercayai kalimat Sasuke barusan.

_Tidak! Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke! Aku membencinya._

Sakura mencoba mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Tapi, semakin memberontak, maka semakin rapat pula tubuh Sakura dengan tubuh Sasuke.

"Lepas! Jangan mempermainkanku!" Sakura tetap berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Mendengar kalimat tajam dari Sakura, membuat Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

_Susah, kalau berhadapan dengan gadis batu seperti ini._

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu kini telah memeluk tubuh Sakura diantara kedua lengannya. Lalu, ia mengeratkan pelukannya tersebut, "Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan mu, sekalipun." Ujarnya dengan suara lembut.

"Aku tidak perduli! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, mencoba menantang mata elang Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya.

"Hn, tidak mau." Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan datar, tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak datang dari tubuh Sasuke entah karena terlena dengan wajah manis Sakura atau apa, ia merasa tubuhnya mendadak menjadi panas dan menggelora begitu saja. Dan ketika pria itu menatap manik hijau Sakura, sekelebat fantasi dalam pikirannya melayang-layang. Membuat seringai tampan kini terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

GLEK!—Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Firasat buruk menghantui pikiran Sakura. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Sebelum hal-hal—

"—KYAAAAAA! LEPASKAN AKU! BAKA! TURUNKAN AKU!"

—buruk seperti ini terjadi. Sakura terus memberontak dalam gendongan Sasuke. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan istrinya Sasuke membawa Sakura kearah tempat tidur.

Brukk!

Sasuke sukses melempar Sakura kearah kasur mereka—well, sebenarnya kasur Sasuke, tapi malam ini? Sudah pasti jadi kasur milik mereka 'kan?

"Ap-ap yang, kyaaaaa!" belum selesai kekagetan Sakura akan tindakan Sasuke. Dan pria itu kembali berulah membuat Sakura kehabisan nafasnya.

Sasuke dengan santai membuka atasan piama miliknya. Entah mengapa, Sasuke benar-benar merasa panas, panas dengan udara kamar yang sesungguhnya telah terpasang pendingin ruangan dan panas yang berasal dari tubuhnya.

Efeknya? Dia benar-benar ingin menerkam gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu. Sebuah pikiran melintas begitu saja di otak jeniusnya. Ketika ia mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

_Ck, Itachi. Harusnya aku sadar kalau jus tomat yang ia berikan padaku diberi obat perangsang. Sialan! Lihat saja besok! Akan ku cincang dia!_

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan entah apa itu, yang jelas Sakura benar-benar tak berkutik menatap bola mata hitam pekat milik suaminya.

"Tidur!" kata Sasuke akhirnya, pria itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Wajah tampannya kini dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin dan seperti menahan sesuatu? Membuat Sakura terheran-heran melihatnya.

"K-kau kenapa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya!" Sasuke membalas dengan nada membentak lalu pria itu membuat pose orang yang ingin melakukan _Push up, _dan setelahnya pria itu benar-benar melakukan _Push Up._

Sakura yang dibentak tak terima begitu saja, dia berdiri di kasurnya, dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

"HEH! Dengar ya Uchiha Sasuke! Aku ini bukan gadis yang bisa kau perintah begitu saja! Seenaknya kau memerintahku! Kau pikir kau siapa, HAH?" Sakura mengambil bantal yang berada disamping kakinya, lalu menimpuk tubuh Sasuke yang sedang melakukan _Push Up _di bawah samping tempat tidur dengan keras.

BUKKK!

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum puas, membuat lawannya tak berkutik sekarang. Lihat saja! Pria itu tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi ketika bantal yang dilempar Sakura mengenai tubuhnya.

"HAHAHAHA makanya jangan menantangku! Seenaknya sudah mencium, memeluk, melempar orang ke kasur. Memang aku ini barang? LOSER!" Sakura terus mencak-mencak tidak jelas diatas kasur. Tidak menyadari aura hitam dari seseorang yang kini tengah menahan emosinya. Sasuke berdiri dari posisi _Push Up _nya, lalu menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya menantang.

_Cih, gadis ini menantangku! Persetan dengan mengontrol nafsu ku ini!_

"Kau benar-benar cari mati Sakura," Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada berbahaya. Lalu pria raven itu menaiki kasurnya sambil masih menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

Lagi-lagi jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan, membuatnya kesal saja. Tapi, ketika sadar, Sasuke kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, pria itu mencengkram kedua bahu mungilnya dengan sangat keras. Lalu, beberapa detik berikutnya, tubuh Sakura telah jatuh terduduk di kasur yang ada dibawahnya karena dorongan paksa Sasuke.

"sudah ku bilang, harusnya kau tidur," Sasuke mensejajarkan wajahnya didepan wajah Sakura yang merah merona. Lalu dengan nada seksinya Sasuke meneruskan, "bukannya menantangku, dan mebuatku ingin menidurimu seperti sekarang." Kalimat itu ditutup dengan kepala Sasuke yang menyelinap disela-sela leher jenjang Sakura. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat Sakura panik. Apalagi, kata-kata pria itu barusan. Meniduri? Bercinta maksudnya?

"Sa-sasuke kau gila!" Sakura mencoba melawan dengan mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli mendengar kalimat Sakura, "Ya, aku gila. Salahkan obat sialan yang diberikan aniki ku yang bodoh itu pada jus tomat yang ku minum."

"O-obat? Obat apa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, yang jelas kau harus bersiap-siap. Ini semua salahmu!" Sasuke menutup kalimatnya dengan mencium tengkuk milik Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan bakaaa! Lepassh." Sakura terus memberontak dalam dekapan kuat Sasuke.

Sedangkan pria itu kini, terus menciumi daerah leher Sakura yang sangat lembut. Membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menahan hasratnya. "Lepas? Dalam mimpimu nona." Ucap Sasuke ditengah-tengah aksinya itu.

Sakura? Gadis itu terus merapatkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tak tahan dengan apa yang akan ia lihat jika ia membuka matanya sedikit saja. Tubuhnya merinding ketika merasakan tangan kiri Sasuke mengusap-usap lengan kanannya dengan sangat berperasaan. Seakan tangan itu mencoba membuat Sakura rileks.

_APANYA YANG RILEKS JIKA KAU BERADA DIPOSISI SEPERTI INIII!—_Sakura terus menjerit-jerit dalam hatinya. Ia ingin berontak, tapi tenaganya tak cukup untuk melawan.

"He-hentikan… ah.." dan desahan yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir milik Sakura membuat sang pemilik ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam hingga membuat orang tidak ada yang tahu. Bahwa itu adalah suara miliknya.

Sasuke terkekeh geli, ketika melihat bibir tipis milik istrinya itu saling terkatup rapat hanya untuk menahan agar suara-suara yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyenangkan itu tidak lolos begitu saja.

"Lepaskan saja, tak baik disimpan-simpan." Sasuke kembali menciumi Sakura, kini bibir tipisnya meraih dagu Sakura yang terangkat naik, setelah sampai, bibirnya ia teruskan lagi menuju bibir merah Sakura. Dan tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke mencium bibir milik istrinya itu, menekan-nekan pelan seakan mencoba mencari kehangatan dari bibir menggoda milik istrinya.

Sakura langsung saja membuka matanya, ia kaget. Sasuke lagi-lagi mengambil ciumannya. Siaalll! Sakura sungguh ingin berontak. Tangan lembut gadis itu mencoba meraih wajah Sasuke, berniat menjauhkan bibir yang kini tengah menghisap-hisapnya itu agar menjauh dari dirinya. Tapi, gerakkan Sakura kurang gesit, sehingga tangannya berhasil di genggam oleh tangan Sasuke yang tadi digunakkan untuk mengusap lengan Sakura tadi.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dan memandang wajah Sakura dengan pandangan seperti, 'Jangan melawanku' membuat Sakura melotot untuk membalasnya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, karena Sasuke kini melancarkan aksi berikutnya, tangan pria itu kini menuju kancing piama yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Panik, Sakura mencoba menghentikan aksi Sasuke, yang malah selalu ditepis oleh pria itu.

Setelah kancing terlepas, kini tatapan mata Sasuke terfokus kepada bra hitam berenda milik Sakura. Membuat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura memerah. Sasuke menyeringai, "Tidak buruk juga."

Sasuke mengusap pelan kedua bahu milik Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sakura mendesah tertahan karenannya. Lalu, ibu jari milik Sasuke menyelinap diantara kulit dan tali bra hitam milik Sakura. Berusaha untuk menurunkan tali bra tersebut. Dan Saat itu Sakura tersadar.

"SASUKE! Lepas! Kita tak mungkin melakukan ini. Aku tak mencintaimu dan kau pun tak mencintaiku. Sasuke lepaassshh!"

BRRUUUUUKKKKK!

Dan Sakura sukses mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh dari kasur mereka. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sambil mengancingkan kembali baju piama yang telah terbuka.

Sampai beberapa menit tak ada yang membuka suara. Hanya deru nafas mereka yang kini mulai terdengar teratur. Sakura memandang kepala berambut biru dongker milik Sasuke dengan pandangan menyesal sekaligus terluka.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia tadi tidak berusaha melawan Sasuke. Menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sasuke? Sedangkan Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya? Tidak akan.

Memang, Sakura tak menepis bahwa ada perasaan senang dalam dirinya ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya. Tapi, ini tidak benar. Ini salah. Ia tak ingin melakukannya tanpa dasar cinta. Alasan klasik? Sakura tak perduli. Ia ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang juga mencintainya. Dan dengan Sasuke? Ia tak terlalu yakin dengan perasaan pria itu. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura? Jangan ditanya lagi, gadis itu masih sangat jelas mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, ia mencoba realistis, Sasuke tak pernah membalas perasaannya. Alih-alih mencintai pria itu, Sakura mencoba menutup perasaannya dengan berlaga kuat, dan selalu bilang bahwa ia membenci Sasuke.

Miris memang, tapi apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai tidak pernah merespon perasaan lembut dan tulusmu bahkan menganggapmu tak ada? Dan ketika kesempatan untuk membuatnya sadar akan keberadaanmu itu datang, apa yang akan kau lakukan selain melakukan apapun untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Ya, apapun. Bahkan dengan berpura-pura membenci orang itu sekalipun.

_Well_, Sakura memang tak sepenuhnya berpura-pura. Ia kesal dengan sifat Sasuke yang selalu menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Mengatakan Sakura gadis aneh lah, menyebalkan lah, mengganggu lah, dan segala macam ucapan tak mengenakkan lainnya dari mulut berbisa pria itu.

Dan melihat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya seperti sekarang. Membuat Sakura tak enak hati, lalu gadis musim semi itu merangkak di atas kasur, mendekati Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bergerak sejak tadi di bawah kasur.

_Apakah doronganku terlalu kuat?_—Pikir Sakura.

"Sas—"

DRRTTT DRRRT DRRTT

Ucapan Sakura terpotong mendengar suara getaran telepon genggam milik Sasuke. Karena telepon Sakura sendiri tertinggal di tangan sahabatnya Ino, saat repsesi pernikahan berlangsung tadi siang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya, dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Namun, tanpa perduli lagi, pria itu berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya kearah telepon genggam miliknya yang berada di atas meja disebelah pojok kanan kamar luas Sasuke.

Entah mengapa melihat mata datar suaminya itu membuat hati Sakura kebas, dan menumpuk perasaan bersalah di dadanya.

Sakura terduduk dipinggiran kasur dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan suaminya yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di sana.

_Apakah penolakkan ku salah? Apa Sasuke marah? Apa aku salah?—_dan banyak lagi, sampai satu nama yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hn, besok aku akan kesana, Karin. Jaa." Setelahnya pria itu menutup teleponnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, olehnya ia hanya meremas celananya saja. Ia bingung dan hatinya sakit mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama Karin tadi.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tidur di sofa jika kau tak ingin tidur denganku, ini sudah malam." Ujar pria bermata hitam gelap itu kepada Istrinya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Sasuke telah melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasur, mengambil guling serta bantal miliknya, dan meneruskan langkah kearah sofa yang berada tepat didepan kasur _king size _milik mereka.

Setelah itu Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya disofa, dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tanpa melihat keadaan Istrinya yang kini tengah mengeluarkan air mata secara diam-diam, tanpa suara.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik selimut yang berada dikaki sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan sukses, Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat sekaligus terluka. Isakkan-isakkan kecil muncul dibibir tipisnya, tak ingin Sasuke mendengar tangisnya, Sakura menggigit guling yang ada dipelukannya itu.

"Gomen ne Sasuke," lirihnya pelan. Harusnya ini menjadi malam yang ditunggu-tunggu para pengantin baru seperti mereka. Tapi, Sakura menghancurkannya.

_Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Air mata terus mengalir dengan sendirinya dipipi Sakura, ingatannya kembali lagi saat Sasuke menyebut nama Karin tadi, dan itu membuat hatinya kembali merasakan sakit bertubi-tubi.

_Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke bisa menerima telepon dari Karin?_

Lelah, Sakura menutup matanya. Melaju kedunia mimpi untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa penat yang kini menumpuk padanya.

Dan malam itu berlalu, meninggalkan dua anak manusia yang terlelap dengan perasaan resahnya masing-masing.

**TBC.**

**Halooo Minna!**

**Gomen lama, ini dia chapter duanya. Gimana nih guys? Sebenernya ragu-ragu buat post chapter dua ini. tapi, karena takut kelamaan dan saya tau rasanya nunggu ff gak kepublish-publish itu sangatlah menyebalkan. Jadi, dengan perasaan mau gak mau saya post. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya? aku tetep usaha buat bikin yang terbaik dan selalu berusaha mengoreksi tulisan ku. Jadi, aku masih nunggu pendapat atau apapun bentuknya di kotak review. So, Mind to review guys?**

**Btw, FF ini aku ubah ratingnya ke M seperti yang kemarin aku bilang, sekedar untuk jaga-jaga karena gak akan sampai ke Lemon. Hanya nyerempet-nyerempet aja hahaha #plaakk *sama aja neng***

**Ohya, makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang telah mereview di chapter kemarin. Kalianlah yang membuatku semangat untuk menulis fanfic. Sekali lagi thanks guys ^^ Love you! *peyuk-peyuk***

**Salam hangat.**

**Senayuki-chan.**


End file.
